LOPC02
"Now...The Legend of Precure is Born Once Again!" is the 2nd episode of Lock On! Precure. In this episode, Maki and Kaki go to PreCure Acdemy for the first time and find out that Kylie and Kasey were real living fairies. Elizabeth makes her first appearance and the girls get to transform into Cure Lock and Cure Key for the first time. Links Literature * Precure Academy Episode 2 Synopsis Maki wakes up early just to find her sister still sleeping, she couldn't wake her up so she waits until there is only 10 minutes left. They both rush to the school and arrived in time. Maki doesn't have enough courage to talk to anyone, but Kaki started her talking sequence so quickly. She is a little bit jealous of her sister, but she can't help it. Then Kaki suddenly show up and bring up her doll from yesterday to make Maki feel better. They later go out for a walk around the school for a while and stop to wash their face. Suddenly they hear voices coming from Maki's backpack so they open it up to find Kylie talking, not awaring of her real self being revealed. Kaki knocks Maki down to make her realize that it isn't right, the same time when Kasey get out off Kaki's backpack and try to run away with his sister. Kaki started chasing them and caught Kylie, Kasey turns back and tries to get his sister back by offering himself instead of her, but Kaki refuses. Maki comes to her sister and tell her to leave them because she doesn't want them to be separated, questioning what would Kaki feel if Maki herself was kidnapped. Kaki was left no choice so she releases Kylie back to her brother. Even though Maki is sad that her present from her sister is going to leave her, she decides not to stick with it and leaves. Kylie stops them and asks them if she and her brother will be able to live with them. Both girls said yes and bring them together to explore the school. During time, Elizabeth recalls her last memory of her friend and feel regret by it. That is also when a mysterious figure comes to her and gives her a task to eliminate the new Precures, or else she will die within two days. Left with no choice, Elizabeth makes her move to Precure Town. But before Maki and her friends ever reach the Cafe, a sudden explosion scared them. It was Elizabeth with a huge Sokkenna platforming her, she tries to threaten them because of her sensing the Fairies' energy coming from Kylie and Kasey. Kasey suddenly tells his sister give the girls their Magic Key, and let them transform into Cure Lock and Cure Key. They both fight the monster and tried to purify the monster, but Elizabeth made her escaped with it. Later, Maki and Kaki are scolded by Yona for being late, while Mune tries to tell her to cut some slack. Somehow both of them knew that both girls were hiding the Fairies in their pocket and seem to know a lot about them. Kylie turns into her human form as Mune asked her to, but Kasey refuses to do so and runs away. Maki, concerned about Kasey's feelings, she follows him up the stairs to find him sitting on the roof in his human form. Maki tries to comfort him and gives him one of her cookies. Kasey receives but then asks her to leave him alone. Maki startled and tries to leave as fast as she can, but she didn't watch her steps and stumble her feet. Kasey saves her from the fall but tries to say that he's not going to help her anymore. Maki feels a little bit familiar with Kasey, but she can't think of any way that she would be related to him. Leaving the question, she thinks what is the real reason of her and Kaki being the new Precures, but unable to solve the question she wondered. Major Events Literature *Kylie and Kasey meet Maki and Kaki face to face for the first time. * Maki and Kaki get to first transform into Cure Lock and Cure Key. * Elizabeth made her first appearance in the series. * Mune and Yona finds out about Kylie and Kasey. * Kylie and Kasey get to transform into their Human form for the first time. Errors Literature * The story was unclear, lack of explanations. * In the very first version, Maki was bullied by a group of boys in the Academy, which was a completely random event. * Kaki calls her sister "Maki", instead of "Sis" in the very first version. * Maki often uses contractions, although she never used one because the author mistook. * There was never an explanation about how did Elizabeth ended up serving Dark Queen. * This literature has been re-written (presumably) three times. Trivia Literature *Most of Maki's ideas for her Cure form was based on what she thought she heard inside her mind. *This episode tells how Elizabeth became Dark Queen's servant. * It is a hint that there were a lot of Fairies in Precure Town before Mune moved out of the town with her children. Characters Cures *Joume Maki * Joume Kaki Mascots *Kylie * Kasey Villains *Dark Queen * Elizabeth Secondary Characters *Joume Mune * Hoshikira Yoruna * Esmeralda (mentioned/flashback)